The present invention relates to an innerboot, particularly for sports shoes such as ski boots, roller skates, ice skates, shoes for climbing or shoes for snowboarding.
These conventional shoes comprise a shell made of rigid plastics and require, in order to increase the user's comfort, the insertion of an innerboot made of soft material.
For inserting the foot, the innerboot has a slit at the front tibial region of the foot instep and of the metatarsal region. The slit forms two flaps that can be moved apart to insert the foot and are then overlapped to allow to close the shoe.
The drawback of these conventional innerboots is essentially that the tips of the flaps are sewn together, usually proximate to the toe region, thus preventing any different mutual arrangement of the flaps that is required, for example, when the innerboot is to be associated with a shoe for snowboarding.
Snowboarding in fact uses a board having bindings for the boot, and the boot can be associated with the board with different orientations. Therefore, if the user, for example according to the particular competition he has to take part in, or according to specific individual requirements, wishes to change the orientation of the boot, this could certainly be done, but at the same time the resting condition of the leg and of the foot would be altered, possibly forming localized pressure regions that are uncomfortable for the user due to the single way of overlapping of the innerboot.
The stitching, or other applied elements, in fact prevents different mutual overlapping arrangements of the flaps.